1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a slide type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as slide type cell phones, are very popular. However, when a user opens or closes the cell phones, the user has to push or pull the sliding member through the entire process, it is very inconvenient.